When the Night Dawns
by MichelleAndShirley'sPage
Summary: OCxOC/BellaxEdward. It was official, I was the new girl at Forks High. ANd new girls always get newgirlgitis. But maybe being the new girl isn't so bad. I found new friends. I found love. And I found who I really am. Follow me on this rocky ride of my lif
1. Chapter 1

**Preface**

People say that love at first sight truly exists in this world. I was beginning to wonder if they were right. I stepped forward; feeling stronger and braver than I ever did before. He stared at me with those warm, liquid topaz eyes. He wrapped an arm around my waist, while his other arm supported the wall behind me. I closed my eyes as he pressed his cool lips against my neck.

**Chapter 1: The First**

"Ugh!" I groaned as my stupid alarm clock went off, possibly waking the neighbors. I sighed and rolled over, only to be making contact with the hard, wooden floor. I lay flat on my face for a few seconds, then deciding to get up since my mother would have a fit with me if I'm late for my first day of school. I walked groggily to the bathroom in my bedroom, only to find my little brother playing with my shampoo. I sighed and picked him up.

"What are you doing here, Nathaniel?" I asked in a baby tone. Nathaniel looked at me with his big, blue eyes. I sighed. One year olds can do anything to make them look innocent. I settled Nathaniel on my 600-thread comforter. "Now stay here." I walked back to my bathroom and opened the faucet of the shower. I stripped from my light blue tank top and matching shorts and stepped in the warm shower, feeling the heat wrapping around my body and the water hitting me.

I came out of the shower with my hair smelling of orchid and coconut milk and my body smelling of cherry blossom, mixed with my natural scent of vanilla. I put on my light blue robe and brushed my freshly shampooed and conditioned hair. I opened the faucet of the sink and began brushing my teeth with my blue toothbrush (you could tell that I liked blue a lot). I washed my face with cleansing cream. After that, I went to get dressed.

I put on a baby blue tank top with spaghetti straps with a denim jacket that reached my abdomen with folded sleeves, and a jean skirt with a blue khaki ruffle. I wore light blue Uggs with a blue camouflage sole. I left my long hair down, air-drying it. I picked Nathaniel up from my bed and walked downstairs.

"Good morning, sweetie," my mother greeted as she put blueberry pancakes on my plate. Yum, my favorite.

"G'morning mom." I placed Nathaniel on his high chair and sat down in my seat.

"Excited about your first day in your new school?" My mother sat down as well.

"Barely," I muttered and cut a portion of my pancake and ate it. My mother giggled.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll like it," she took a sip of her orange juice and rubbed her big belly. She was pregnant again, and after my father found out, he went to buy another car. Right now, he was probably at the car store getting it repaired since he crashed it last week.

"Mmhmm…" I took another bite and fed some baby food to Nathaniel.

"Where was he this morning?" asked my mother.

"In my bathroom, playing with my shampoo," I answered, stifling a giggle. My mother laughed.

"Oh, Nate. Oh! It's 7:50! You'd better be going, the bus is about to be here any minute!" My mother looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. I sighed.

"I don't want to take the bus," I whined. "Can't you drive me?"

"Sorry, sweetie, but I have to take care of Nathaniel. Who knows what he could do?" my mom shook her head as to be saying, _"Silly little baby"_. A little bulb went off in my mind.

"Hey, mom. Can I drive the convertible?" I asked with a smug smile on my face. Oh, the convertible. Nice and shiny and meant for me to drive on my 18th birthday. But, hey, I'm 17. What difference does it make?

"Absolutely not!" my mother cried.

"Please?" I asked.

"No."

"Please? I'll be really careful. And, besides, it's only a year. What's the difference?" I reasoned. I silently begged that she would say yes. She sighed and looked at the clock. 7:59. She sighed again.

"Alright, if you must." She finally agreed. I squealed and got up to hug her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed. I grabbed my messenger book bag (and the car keys!) and headed out the door, saying another "thank you" before running to the car. I got in, feeling the leather seats and the steering wheel! Finally, I actually got to drive it! I inserted the key ignition, and twisted it, starting the engine and hearing the soft purr of the car. I smiled and stepped on the pedal, and zoomed off towards my new high school. Forks.

"Wow, this place is huge!" I stared at the school in awe. It was definitely bigger than my old school, Christian Hale High School. I got out of the car and grabbed my book bag. I started walking but stopped when I saw another car. But not just any car. It was a silver Volvo. It looked really nice. Better than my convertible. Suddenly, all that pride and joy for my car vanished as if it had never been there. I stared at it for a bit, but turned away when four people came out. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help it. The first one was a male—tall, blond, and beautiful. The second one was another girl—short, spiky black hair, also beautiful. The third one was a male—tall, bronze-colored hair, breathtakingly good-looking (the word beautiful had finally become an insult, considering it was used too many times), and the last one was a girl—average-looking, straight brown hair, brown eyes (the others had topaz), kind of short. But, she still hasn't changed. All of them had pale skin.

I tried to walk away, but a voice stopped me.

"Hey, you're the new girl everyone's been gossiping about," spiky-black-haired girl pointed out. I froze.

"Um, I am?" Ugh, lame! But she giggled anyway, and nodded.

"Yup. The thing is, everyone thought you were a boy."

"Alice," the male warned.

"Quiet, Edward." Alice muttered. The average-looking girl walked up to me.

"So, this is your first time in Forks?" she asked. I didn't know if she meant the school or the town.

"Um, yeah. I just moved here a couple of weeks ago. It's very….nice," I answered stupidly.

She laughed. "I'm Bella Swan." She introduced.

"I'm Lynn Adams. Was it really possible for people to confuse my name as a boy's?" I said. She only laughed again.

"No, they didn't even know your name." She smiled for a bit, but it faded and was replaced with a confused look. "Did you say your name was Lynn Adams?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Oh, my god! Lynnie?" Bella exclaimed.

"Took ya long enough," I giggled.

"Why are you here?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Some promotion for my dad's job or something." I looked at Edward and smirked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" I asked. Bella blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, he is." She took Edward's hand and held it tightly.

"Aw," I smiled and extended my hand. "Lynn." He shook it.

"Edward," he said politely.

"So…how long?" I asked.

"Huh?" Bella said. I rolled my eyes and smacked my forehead.

"How long have you guys been together?" I shouted. Bella mouthed an "oh".

"About…a year or something," she replied and rested her head on Edward's shoulder.

"What about you?" she suddenly asked.

"Um…what about me?" I asked, totally confused by the sudden FAQs.

"Do you, you know, have a boyfriend?" she seemed to choke on the word "boyfriend". I shook my head.

"You know I'm not as lucky as you, Bells." I glanced at Edward. "And besides, every guy I have a date with turns out to be a complete ass who wants to have sex with me." I shuddered at the memories.

"So, are you going to—?"

"No, I've given up on guys." I sighed and adjusted my book bag, only to find that it was missing.

"Shit…" I muttered.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I lost my book bag." I looked around the parking lot of the school.

"Want me to help you look for it?" asked Bella. I shook my head.

"'S okay, I'll look for it myself. You get to class or you'll be late," I replied.

"But, you will too," she pointed out.

"Just go, and besides, I have an excuse to be late"—I smirked to myself—"It was nice meeting you Edward, Alice, and…"

"Jasper." The blond answered and gave me a small smile, which I returned.

"See ya." They walked off, leaving me alone in the parking lot. I crawled on the gravel, checking under my car, in my car. But, it was nowhere to be found. I checked in the trunk.

"It's got to be here." I muttered.

"Hey," a voiced called from behind. I ignored it at first and continued looking.

"Hey," the voice called again, a bit louder this time. Again, I ignored it.

"HEY!" the voice shouted. I gasped and whirled around, only to find a guy even better looking than Edward (in my opinion, of course). He had raven hair—side bangs covering his right eye and spiked up hair in the back—topaz eyes with pale skin. He held my book bag in one hand.

"Is this yours?" he asked. I nodded.

"Thanks," I said and took it from him.

"I found it next to the Volvo." He shrugged and stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets. What was it doing near the Volvo?

"Oh, thank you. By the way, I'm Lynn," I said.

"I'm Avery." He replied and walked off to class, leaving me in the parking lot alone yet again, dazed and transfixed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Ultimate**

I walked towards the school building, still in La La Land. Who was that guy? Was he one of the people in the car except I didn't notice? I opened the big, metal doors of the school and walked in.

The hallways were empty and hallow, so my footsteps echoed in the distance. I finally got to what looked like the main office. There, a woman with gray and white hair tied up in a bun sat in a big, black spinning office chair. It took her a while to notice me, since she was on the phone. When she finally looked up, without hanging up the phone, she gave me my schedule. I walked away to my next class: History. Oh, how I dreaded it so much. I arrived in front of the doorway, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear, and taking a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door. About thirty heads of so turned, and one of them was Avery. Oh, boy.

"Um…" I started. The teacher, who was a female, smiled at me.

"You must be Lynn Adams." She said.

"Yup," I answered.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. O'Neill." She pointed to the seat available next to Avery. Great. "There is your new seat."

"O-Okay," I stuttered. Damn. I walked towards my new seat, avoiding all the stares people were giving me, and sat down with a huge sigh of relief.

"Okay, now, on with the lesson…" Mrs. O'Neill's voice droned out as I opened my notebook and began writing songs. I felt someone's gaze on me, so I turned and only found Avery looking at me.

"You write songs?" he said, his voice full of velvet. I tried my hardest not to blush.

"Yes," I replied. He smiled lightly.

"May I see them?" he asked. I froze. Did he just ask me—?

"U-Um, well, they—it's not finished yet," I answered stupidly. He continued smiling, though.

"It's okay," he said. I blushed harder and shoved my notebook to his direction. It wasn't long before he shoved it back.

"They're very beautiful—poetic," he commented. I smiled slightly.

"Thanks, um, I never thought they were _that_ good." I fiddled with my fingers. Just then, a shadow cast over me, and picked up my notebook. I looked up, surprised to see Mrs. O'Neill reading my song. Shit, I thought, shit, shit, shit! Surprisingly, she smiled.

"You wrote these?" she asked. I nodded sheepishly, feeling yet again 30 eyes looking at me—including Avery's. "They're beautiful! Except"—she gave me back my notebook—"not in here." I nodded again and she walked off. I sighed and shoved my notebook in my messenger bag.

Class ended in a nick of time. I literally tried to dash out to English, but a hand stopped me. It was Avery. Again.

"What's the rush?" he asked. I was speechless. He chuckled. "I'll walk you." He took my hand in his and walked to English. I wasn't concerned of the fact that almost all the students in the hallway were staring at us, namely our hands, but the fact that I was walking with the guy that I thought was even better looking than Edward.

"Thanks," I said when we got to my class. We were standing outside the door; all the students were scattered in their own classes. I was leaning against the wall, and he was hovering over me. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks again. He smirked and kissed me on my cheek and walked to his own class. I was completely in shock. Standing there for about three minutes in daze, I finally decided to walk into my third class (since my dazedness in the parking lot got me late). Bella and Edward were there. Finally, some people that I know! The teacher, who was a male this time, eyed me for a minute. I instantly knew he was a pervert. Gross.

"Lynn Adams?" he asked. I nodded, not feeling the need to talk to him.

"There, next to Edward Cullen." He pointed at Edward. I walked towards him. When I sat down, I smiled brightly at him.

"Hi," I said. He gave me a crooked smile.

"Hello," he replied.

"What? No 'hi' for me?" Bella asked, jokingly. I laughed. Bella and I always joked around when we were little. And we still do!

"Hi, Bella," I said.

"Hi, Lynnie," she said and smirked. "Alice told me."

"Told you what?" I asked.

"Told me what happened between you and Avery," she said.

"What? I thought that no one was in the hallway," I accused. Bella looked at Edward, who just shook his head once. I ignored that and asked:

"Who is he?" Edward answered this time.

"He's my brother," he replied.

"Then…who's Alice?"

"Sister."

"Jasper?"

"Adoptive brother."

"Wow, you got a lot of people in your family," I pointed out. He only chuckled.

* * *

"So, how'd you and Edward meet?" I asked as Bella and I were getting our lunches.

"Um, first day." She replied.

"Huh," I said, grabbing a plate of a slice of blueberry cake.

"Come sit with us," she said. "It has been a long time since we've seen each other, Lynnie." I looked at my cousin and best friend.

"Yeah." We walked to where Edward and the others were sitting. I sat down next to Bella as she introduced me to a few other people.

"Lynnie, this is Angel Weber. That's Ben—her boyfriend, and that's Mike." Bella pointed to each person that was introduced.

"Hi, Lynnie," Angela smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine." I smiled back. I turned my head slightly, only to find Avery staring back at me. I gave a small smile, but he didn't return it. He just kept staring. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward glaring at him, and Avery just shrugged and stared at the wall.

"Awkward," I muttered to Bella. She stifled a giggle. I sighed and stabbed my fork in my cake, but didn't take a bite. I sighed again and got up to empty my tray. Without returning to the lunch table, I pushed through the metal doors of the cafeteria and walked out. I felt slightly lightheaded, stumbling on my already-clumsy footsteps. I fell to my knees, panting slightly. I had forgot to take my medicine. I reached for the nearest support, and gripped it tightly, standing up. I put a hand to my forehead and tried to clear my vision. I blinked several times, still quite unsure of my surroundings. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped in surprise and went straight down. It took me almost a second to realize that I should've fallen on the floor. But, I felt a bit cold instead. I looked up and saw Avery, looking at me with those beautiful topaz eyes. But, I saw no more for the blackness closed around me like a dark curtain.

"Lynnie? Lynnie? Lynn!" Bella's voice had opened the dark curtains, and I was able to see more clearly.

"Bella?" I called, trying to sit up, obviously failing. I fell right back down onto what felt like a bed. "Where am I?"

"The nurse's office. Avery found you walking—barely conscious." Bella's eyebrows pulled together in concern. "Are you okay? Did you forget to take your medications?" I nodded.

"I don't really take it." Bella shook her head.

"Why? Did you know you could kill yourself?" Bella glanced toward the doorway. I followed her gaze, and to my relief and disappointment, Avery was standing there, glaring at me with eyes as hard and cold as night.

"What time is it?" I asked, trying to avoid Avery's hateful gaze.

"School's almost over. Do you want to wait for me in the Volvo? I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind," Bella replied. I stiffened.

"But, my car—"

"No buts. You are way to sick to drive. I'm calling Jake to pick it up." Bella took out her cell phone, the one I had given to her for her 17th birthday. As she dialed the number, I tried to sit up again, but, again, went falling. A cold hand caught me by my back and helped me up. I turned to see Avery. He still had that terrifying expression. I suddenly wished I had taken the medicine.

"Okay," Bella said, snapping her phone shut, "Jacob's going to be here momentarily. Come on; let's get you outside. Do you have the pills?"

I took out the bottle full of pills and held it out for Bella to see. As quickly as I tried to get it out, it disappeared from my hands. Avery was holding the bottle, reading the contents. His hand shook out of anger as he read it. Stupidly, I tried to reach for it, but he only growled at me. I shrunk my hand back. This was going to be a long day.

"Avery seemed pretty worried about you," Bella commented as we sat on my bed in my room, sipping hot chocolate my mother had made after we came home from school. I had finally agreed to take my medications, and instantly felt better.

"I don't know." I shrugged. "He seemed pretty mad, too."

"That's because you could've hurt yourself." Bella took another sip and wrapped her light yellow blanket around her. Winter in Forks was surprisingly freezing. And since my space heater wasn't enough, we had to use extra blankets that my grandma knitted. It's not that my family was poor or anything—we weren't poor or rich. We just had trouble with money now, that's all. A lot of trouble. Even though my dad got a promotion, it still wasn't enough.

"I don't think he knows about the disease," I muttered, hugging my light blue blanket tighter around my body.

"Why didn't you take your medicine?" asked Bella. I sighed.

"Well, you see. I wanted to start a new life in Forks. I wanted everything bad about me to change. So, I thought if I didn't take my medicine, I could handle it and maybe, just maybe, the disease would go away." I sighed and put my hot chocolate on the nearby table next to my bed. "I'm going to take a shower, Bells. Thanks for staying with me." I grabbed my blue towel and headed to the bathroom. Bella was going to stay over tonight, just to make sure I was okay.

"Don't mention it," she said and took_ Withering Heights_ out of her messenger bag she used for sleepovers (which she rarely went to except mine) and began reading. I shook my head. She was still reading that.

I opened the faucet of the shower, letting the hot water rise to the surface of the ceiling, creating steam. I took off the clothes I was wearing to go to school and stepped in. I didn't even se shampoo or anything. I just let the water paddle against me. Was it possible that Avery cared more for me than I did myself? I sighed and squeezed the bottle of orchid and coconut milk shampoo and smothered it all other my hair. Coming from Arizona, like Bella, I wasn't blond, tan, or athletic. Nor was I redheaded. I had more of a fair skin. But my blue eyes surprised me a bit.

After I was finished using the shampoo, I went for the conditioner and body wash. Usually, I'd take about an hour taking a shower. This time, it was probably an estimate of 20 minutes. I turned the faucet to off as I wrapped a towel around m body and stepped out of the shower and onto the small, round rug next to it. I dried myself and put on some vanilla lotion. I liked smelling like natural extracts. I didn't know why, though. I put on my robe and went outside to get my pajamas.

"Gah!" I shrieked and hugged my body tightly. On my bed, Edward and Bella were snuggling close to each other.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry, Lynnie," Bella said apologetically. "But I kind of invited him."

"Uh. Oh. Um, okay. Well, if you don't mind…" I stepped back closer to my drawer. Edward nodded.

"Of course." He got up and kissed Bella goodbye before walking downstairs to leave my house.

"Bella!" I turned to face her, a bit angry and surprised. "Why did you do that?" Bella looked down.

"Well, um, I…" Bella trailed off. I groaned and put my head between my hands.

"Sorry, Lynnie," she murmured guiltily. I sighed.

"It's okay. But if you're going to send an open invitation, can you at least give me ahead notice?" I grabbed my clothes. She nodded.

"Thanks." I walked back to my bathroom and changed into a gray tank top and black girl boxers. No matter what the weather, I can never wear any other PJs than my tank top and shorts.

"Are you kidding? It's actually _freezing_ outside," Bella said. I shrugged.

"A hot shower leaves you hot," I said. I put on my robe and slid into the covers of my bed. I closed my eyes for a brief second, and then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Thank you Little Okra and I'myousweetestgoodbye for reviewing! Thanks guys! You rock!**

**R&R!**

**-Michelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Encounter**

When I woke up, I was barely aware of my surroundings. Bella was sleeping soundlessly next to me. I glanced at my clock. 4:00 am. It was time to take my medication. I stretched and got out of bed to get to the kitchen. I walked down the stairs, rubbing my eyes. Suddenly, I heard a metallic clatter. I ignored it at first and resumed walking towards my desired destination, but that metallic sound came again. I gripped the railings of the staircase and slowly stepped on the bottom of the stairs. I walked to the kitchen, finding nothing at first. I took a glass cup from the cabinet and poured water from a jug. I took out the bottle of medications and swallowed it. I drank a gulp of water afterwards. When I turned to go back to my room, I was surprised to find him there.

He was glaring at me, arms folded across his chest. I dropped the bottle in shock, but Avery caught it swiftly.

"'Take on tablet a day,'" he read out loud from the contents. "Huh, funny you don't do that."

"I…" I didn't finish my sentence. I didn't know what to say. He sighed.

"What kind of disease is it?" Avery asked. I gulped.

"The kind that messes with your blood pressure—sometimes making it high, sometimes making it low," I answered, still afraid of what he'd think. He hesitated, and I knew what was coming.

"Can this kill you?" I knew he knew the answer, but he decided to ask just to make sure. I sighed.

"Yes," I uttered out. He closed his eyes. I took a brave step forward.

"Avery?" came my small voice. He didn't move a muscle. I did something that I, Lynn Adams, normally wouldn't do. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and rested my head against his chest. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier." I felt him tense up a bit, but relaxed eventually. But, he didn't return the embrace, and said nothing.

"Why?" I suddenly asked. He seemed to be confused by this question as he cocked his head to the side. "Why aren't you angry? Why aren't you all tensed up right now that I'm near you? Bella told me that Edward did that when she first came here."

Avery didn't answer at first. The, I felt him take a deep breath.

"Because, I'm not like Edward. I'm more open and less…serious," Avery replied, bringing a hand up and stroking my hair with it. "But I do care about people who are important to me."

"I'm important to you?" I asked. "But we just met."

"True," Avery agreed. "And Edward would strongly disapprove of this, but when I first saw you, I was…attracted to you. And I found it hard to stay away from you." I froze in his arms. Me? _Me?_ Me. What was so special about_ me_?

"Lynn," Avery said, his voice full of velvet, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" I was hesitant, tempted to say yes, but we both would know that that was a lie.

"Not really," I answered honestly. Avery rested his chin on my head.

"Neither do I, but I'm starting to think that's changing." Avery pulled away from my embrace, and put two fingers under my chin and lifted my head up slightly. "Lynn, I think I'm in love with you."

"I-In _love?_ With _me_?" I stuttered. Avery smiled without humor.

"Ironic, isn't it?" he said. Then, he shrugged. "But, since when do my feelings matter?"

"Avery—" I started, but he held up a hand to stop me.

"See you around, Lynn." He reached down and kissed my forehead, my nose, my cheeks, my neck and my jaw line. In a blink of an eye, he was gone, leaving me in the kitchen blushing redder than the reddest rose—if that were possible.

Thank God there was no school today. I didn't want to deal with the teachers or Avery. But, I was still in shock of what Avery said to me. Had he really meant that? I shook that thought away, trying to clear my head and think of something else. But, unfortunately, my girl hormones had gotten the better of me. Had I loved him the way he loved me as well? Why was I so mentally confused? So many unanswerable questions had flooded into my mind as I ate my breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, observing me closely. I nodded.

"Yeah," I lied, "I'm fine." Bella continued to look at me suspiciously, but decided to drop it for my sake.

"Bella," I said, my voice nearly a whisper, "do you believe in love at first sight?" Bella swallowed her breakfast before answering.

"Um…no, not really," she replied. "Why?"

"Yesterday, at 4 in the morning, when I went to the kitchen to get some water, Avery was there. And, he told me that…that he didn't believe it either, but…it's changing his opinions every since he saw me. He said…he said that he was…in love with me." I had to take breaths between the sentences. "Bella, I think…I think I gave him the wrong idea. What if…what if what I said made him think that I don't' like him at all?"

"Well, what did you say?" Bella asked.

"I-I told him…well, I was shocked, of course. And, I said, 'in love? With me?' I mean, seriously, I should've handled it differently. Ugh! Ugh, ugh!"

"Lynnie," Bella cooed, "maybe you should…apologize. Tell him that you didn't expect that to happen."

"I know, but what if…what if this may be the last chance I talk to him?" And I was correct. When school restarted after the weekends, Avery didn't even acknowledge me. Whenever I was near him, he'd either look down or walk away. It pained me greatly. After he had confessed his love, and I blew it, I think I broke his heart. But, maybe he isn't mad at _me_. What if he's mad with himself? As selfish as that sounds, I had to find out. And not just by getting ignored.

Wednesday at History, I decided to make my move. Avery was sitting next to me, staring at his notes. I sighed.

"Avery?" I whispered, afraid that the teacher would hear us. He rolled his eyes to look at me. "Are you…Look, I'm sorry."

"Why are _you_ sorry?" he muttered.

"For the negative response I gave you," I said. Avery shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ignoring you like that. I just…I thought about it, and it's better if we just stayed away from each other." Avery looked at me, his expression a bit angered and pained.

"O-Oh, okay," I swallowed, trying to rid the lump in my throat. I felt tears backing up. "Um, I…I guess you're right." I turned away, not wanting to let him see me cry. Bella and Edward, who were sitting across from me, stared at me. I gave them a small reassuring smile. And now, I felt my whole world crumbling down to ashes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: IM and Letters**

**BLUEOBLIVION: **I'm so stressed out.

**BSWAN: **why?

**BLUEOBLIVION: **IDK, I just am. Avery…said we'd b better off w/o each other.

**BSWAN: **OMG, I'm sorry. I remember Edward telling me that.

**BLUEOBLIVION: ****WHY DO GUYS HAVE 2 BE SUCH JERKS!!**

**BSWAN: **idk.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **Y did Ed tell u that?

**BSWAN: **for my sake.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **WTF??

**BSWAN: **U really like him, don't u?

**BLUEOBLIVION:** ya think?!

**BSWAN: **do u wanna come over 2 my house?

**BLUEOBLIVION: **if it's no trouble.

**BSWAN: **none at all.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **can I cook? I always cook when I'm depressed.

**BSWAN: **oh. U R depressed?

**BLUEOBLIVION: **obviously!!

**BSWAN: **Hm. Do u mind if Edward comes?

**BLUEOBLIVION: **NO

**BSWAN: **OK, then. That's settled.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **why did Edward want 2 stay away from u 4 UR sake?

**BSWAN:** …

**BLUEOBLIVION: **CMON! TELL ME!

**BSWAN: **I don't think it's a good idea.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **…

**BSWAN: **all right! I'll give u hints!

**BLUEOBLIVION: **u sure Ed won't b upset that u tell me?

**BSWAN: **IDK, he can never b upset w/ me.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **ha ha. That's good. 

**BSWAN: **C U L8er. Must set the table. And tell Charlie U R coming over.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **how's Charlie?

**BSWAN: **is happy 2 hear u moved here & wants 2 see u & Tony again.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **seriously, Tony won't shut up about wanting to see Charlie.

**BSWAN: **U know how cousins get when they don't see each other often anymore.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **LOL!

_**Lily101 has just logged in.**_

**BSWAN:** who's LILY101?

**BLUEOBLIVION: **IDK

**LILY101: **Sorry, I think I'm in the wrong chat room.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **it's okay.

**LILY101: **I'm Lillian. Lily 4 short.

**BSWAN: **Nice 2 meet u.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **No offense, but who r u?

**LILY101: **sorry baby cakes, but that's a secret.

_**Lily101 has just logged off.**_

**BLUEOBLIVION: **what the hell was that?

**BSWAN: **IDK. GTG, Charlie's calling. C U L8er.

**BLUEOBLIVION: **BYE.

_**BSwan has just logged off.**_

_**BlueOblivion has just logged off.**_

* * *

**Profile Page**

**Name:** "Rose" Adams (a.k.a. **Lynn** or **Lynnie**)

**Age: **Between 10-19

**Birthday: **December 25

**Status: **Single. Don't think I'm ever gonna get one, either

**Zodiac: **….I forgot

**Blood Type: **WTF??

**Where I Live: **None. Of. Your. Effin'. Business.

**Country: **USA

**Comments: **I like to keep my profile page a bit private, thank you very much

**Sex: **No, thanks. I'm still a virgin and I plan on staying one

**Advice: **You play the card; you keep it.

**State You Live In: **Um…never mind

* * *

I changed a few things from my profile page, and took out a piece of stationary paper. I took a pencil and began writing.

_Dear Avery,_

_I didn't understand what happened on Wednesday. Were you trying to mix with my emotions?_

_If you wanted to stay away from me, you should've just said so in the beginning. How is it dangerous for me to remain close to you?_

I hesitated and crossed out the first two lines, then began writing again.

_You're wrong, you know. I don't not like you. I like you a lot, actually. Maybe a bit more. I don't know; I was confused and a bit shocked when you told me that. I hope you didn't get the wrong idea._

_Lynn_

I folded the letter up and put it away in an envelope, sealing it away in my heart. I put the letter aside and opened up my computer. I was so glad that my father bought me a new laptop (since my old one was busted). It was much quicker than my old one.

I opened up Google and typed: how to get over a boy, and tapped ENTER.

The search engine gave me a lot of bizarre answers, but I found something that was reasonable.

Get Over Boys Quick And Easy

Hmmm, I thought, what could hurt? I clicked it and waited for the little bar at the bottom to load. After it was done loading, I leaned back in my chair and stared at the screen.

**_Click Here For Your Perfect Match: May Give You The Most Bizarre Answers, But It's Guarenteed Not To Be Fake!_**

Hmmm. Could it hurt to even click the ad? I did what I thought, even though I knew it _was_ fake. Again, I waited for the little bar to load.

"What the…," I muttered as I saw the new screen. The background of the website was pink with red hearts. I shuddered. Gross. And not a speck of blue anywhere, just pink, red, and white with black.

"Jeez, and I thought _mom _was crazy." Ah, my mother. All mix-y and match-y with her pink blouses and pearls.

I clicked the little quiz in the center of the page. I read the questions carefully.

**What's your name?**

Lynn

**What's your lover's name?**

Avery

**Where do you live?**

Forks

**How long have you known each other?**

6 days

My answer made me laugh at myself. I fell for a guy in **6 days**.

**Is he hot?**

Yes

**Are you not?**

I don't know!! WTF??

**Are you human?**

YES

**Is he human?**

It may be impossible, since he's impossibly GORGEOUS!

**That's all, aren't you glad?**

Um…sure?

**_Click Here for your results_**

Click!

I waited.

And, then the results came up. The results threw me off guard. Holy. Crap.

* * *

**YUP! YUP! YUP! CLIFFY! mwahaha. i'm smevil.**

**R&R!**

**-Michelle**


End file.
